BYG Playhouse
This List has all the Plays from School and the backyard gang. Most of them are in Wendlla Pwendlla, but some are english Plays from Seasons * 3 Wishes (Season 2) * 100 Flavors of Popsicles (Season 1) * A Sizzling Summer (Season 6) * A Yummy Juice (Season 4) * A Movie (Season 1) * Ashely Doodle (Season 4) * Alice Returns (Season 4) * Angel at Preschool (Season 1) * A Night of Dinner Rhymes (Season 2) * A Johnny hannukah kawanzah christmas (Season 1) * Anasi and the Poppies (Season 3) * Alice in Wonderland in Wendlla Pwendlla (Season 2) * A Silent Movie (Great Grandma's Cookies) (Season 3) * A Shoe Mix Up (Season 3) * An Opera for Soup (Season 4) * Bleeping Seauty (Season 4) * Captain (Season 4) * Cinderella in Wendlla Pwendlla (Season 3) * Elevator Songs (Season 2) * Goldilocks and the Three Bears (In Wendlla Pwendlla) (Season 2) * Great Grandma's Cookies made by Wendy (Season 2) * How Wendlla Pwendlla was Started (Season 3) * I want the Princess to marry me (Season 2) * It's Raining and Pouring (Season 4) * Jellybeans (Season 4) * Judy Clock (Season 3) * Joey Doodle (Season 3) * Lyric News (Season 4) * Lost My Sheep? (Season 3) * Mother Goose Charlotte's Wendlla Pwendlla Musical (Season 2) * Ma Lien and the Magic Paintbrush in Wendlla Pwendlla (Season 2) * Noah (Season 3) * Orange, Orange, ORANGE! (Season 3) * Remind Me about it (Season 4) * Romeo and Juliet (Season 3) * Sleeping Beauty Returns (Season 4) * Say No part 1 (Season 1) * Say No Part 2 (Season 2) * Stone Soup: The Puppet Show (Season 2) * The Remake of Goldilocks (Season 2) * The Shoes (Season 1) * The Channel Silly Problem (Season 4) * The Shoes Play (Season 1) * The Camp Out with The Plusme Family (Season 3) * The Plusme Family Part 1 (Season 1) * The Plusme Family Part 2 (Season 2) * The Plusme Family Part 3 (Season 2) * The Plusme Family Part 4 (Season 3) * The Plusme Family Part 5 (Season 4) * The Family Couch (Season 1 and 3) * There's No Such Thing as Monsters!? (Season 3) * The Dective's Silly Problem (Season 2) * The Three Little Wendlla Pwendlla Pigs (Season 2) * Three Witches (Season 4) * The Night Before Christmas (Season 1) * Tooth Fairy (Season 3) * Tortise and Hare's Wendlla Pwendlla visit; Shadow puppets (Season 2) * The Frog; a shoes play (Season 2) * The backyard gang Reunion (season 4) * The Lilac Fairy (Season 4) * Three Cha Cha Bears (Season 4) * Time Out (Season 3) * Too Late (Season 1) * Wanna learn to jump rope? (Season 4) * Who took the Cookies in Wendlla Pwendlla? (Season 2) * What is your name? (Season 1) * You Rocking? (Season 3) * Ya Outta here (Season 2) Category:Activities